In It To Win It
In It To Win It is the sixth and final episode of Season 7 of Letterkenny. Synopsis Daryl heads back to Quebec. The Hockey Players battle the Native team. Cold Open On the set of Crack an Ag, Katy asks Wayne if he's hammered. After a long pause, he asks what she says; Dan chimes in to observe that Wayne is hammered, as he is "ins it to wins it." Bonnie McMurray enters carrying a case of Puppers—not because they have her doing beer runs, but because she made and lost a bet that Tavares would have a slow start with the Leafs. Wayne says he does not need to drive to Quebec, as Marie Fred had picked up an extra shift. Daryl tries to discuss driving to Quebec for other reasons but is interrupted by Glen, who remarks on the Hicks' alcohol breath as he enters. Dan reports that he will not be seeing Lovina Dyck that evening, as her parents are out, and he requires parental supervision to see her, so he will have an eighth beer. Glen wonders why anyone would want to drink eight beers. Dan explains that if you only plan to have a couple of beers, you say so, but if you're planning to lean into it and get hammered, you say you'll have eight beers. Daryl interrupts again and announces that he is driving to Quebec— to get Anik back, provoking a strong "Fuck off, Dary" response from Katy. Plot Summary Katy admonishes Daryl for his plan, reminding him that Anik had been cheating on him. Glen admits that Anik was perhaps the one woman who might make him "switch teams" (to Catholicism, he explains, when Katy asks). Dan and Wayne agree that cheating is unforgivable; Wayne will accompany Dary, but does not back the effort, upsetting Daryl, who leaves the room. Glen reminds the remaining crew that the show is about to start, but they decide they have had enough of the show, and want to quit it. Since there are three dozen people in the queue, Wayne declares they will stay, finish 8 beers, and help them until there are no more left to help. Over at the hockey arena, Tanis has the reconstituted Letterkenny Irish take a knee. She thanks them for their sacrifice—four practices in six days—and they appreciate getting back together. Tanis and the coaching staff all declare they are ready, but the players worry that their opponents are good—really fucking good. They only wish Barts, Yorkie, Scholtzy, Fisky, and Boomtown were there to join them, but Tanis does not want to talk about them. The Native team, the Eagles, led by their coach, enter the room—including Barts, Yorkie, Scholtzy, Fisky, and Boomtown. Mary-Anne and Betty-Anne object that you have to be Native to play for the Native team, at which their coach has them sound off on the specific provisions of the Indian Act which allow them to claim Native heritage and thus play for the Native team. Shoresy dismisses them from offscreen. Tanis identifies him as their secret weapon, which the Native coach shrugs off with a "we'll see." He reminds her of their bet, and that she reminds him of his favorite hockey player (B.J. Crombeen), his favorite mixed martial artist (B.J. Penn), and favorite actor on the hit NBC sitcom The Office (B.J. Novak). She tells him she thinks he is cute, and would have done it anyway, but a bet is a bet. Turning back to the Irish, she tells them they have no chance, but they just need to make the game entertaining. She wants them to donk, but Jonesy assures her, they can donk all day. A solitary Daryl walks up the bar at MoDean's but declines a drink, telling Gail he is driving to Quebec. Gail and Bonnie attempt to talk him out of it, saying cheating is unforgivable; Bonnie implores him that there are good girls who would never do that to him, and that he should open his eyes. He insists on going, and just needs some backup, but Gail tells him everyone is out and about—everyone except, it turns out, Scottie Wallis, the Ginger and Boots. At the basement, the Skids enter to find that Roald has posted "inspiration"—cutouts and sketches of shirtless, muscular men—on the wall. Aly and Bianca, the girls from the club in the city, have come to ask for their help; the dealer has threatened to kill them. Knowing he has a vigilante streak, they want him to protect him. They open their coats to reveal they are wearing lingerie underneath as a motivator. The Irish's Susan Oglukart song plays as the teams warm up at the arena. Tanis and the Native coach observe, and Tanis listens as the mic'd up Shoresy, Reilly, and Jonesy chirp the other team. Rosie enters the studio as Wayne and Dan take another call. Daryl and Scottie Wallis make small talk in the truck, waiting outside the Salon d'Agriculture in Quebec. Scottie exclaims "Yew" as Anik passes by; she turns to look, prompting them to duck. Jim Dickens announces the game. Shoresy tries to instigate, but the Native coach warns his team not to fight. The Eagles skate circles around the Irish, resisting Shoresy's chirps, as well as those from his teammates. The Irish get progressively more aggressive in trying to unnerve the Eagles, but lose the game 11-5. Wayne and Dan dispatch the last caller—ever—just as McMurray enters, carrying a 2-4 case of Puppers, hoping to drink 8 beers with them. They point out they have just finished that task. McMurray says Daryl will drink 8 beers with him, but Katy tells him that Daryl has gone to Quebec. McMurray is astonished that the Hicks have not accompanied him; while cheaters cannot be forgiven, they have left a friend vulnerable to attack from the Quebecois, and when a friend asks for help, you help him. This provokes guilt in Wayne and Dan, who stand. Wayne burps, then declares they will go to Quebec. Stewart is seen in bed with Bianca and Aly, who make appreciative post-coital noises and praise his abilities. He tells them he cannot help them against the dealer—currently. Walking over to the pinups for "inspiration," he says he is tired of relying on others for help. This time, he will do it himself. At the arena, the Native coach approaches Tanis, but tells her he wants to take her on a proper date. But since the Eagles have a chance to win the league—perhaps even the whole country—he wants Reilly, Jonesy, and Shoresy, and he wants her to run the E-game show. She hugs him enthusiastically, then getting control of herself, takes him to introduce to her cousins. Joint Boy and Tyson lament losing the chance to have at Tanis, when a young woman approaches and asks if the Irish are getting back together. She is a kinesiology student in the city, with a focus on massage therapy, and is looking for a team for her work placement. Tyson and Joint Boy eye each other. Daryl, accompanied by the Ginger and Boots with Scottie Wallis at the rear, confronts Anik. Jean-Claude is not present, but Jean-Guy and Jean-Pierre are by her side. Daryl wants to talk privately with her, but Jean-Guy warns him that Anik and Jean-Claude are happy, and Daryl should drop the subject. The other Quebecois men close ranks behind him, as Dan, McMurray, and Wayne enter behind Daryl. The two groups exchange words, and a fight begins. Wayne tosses one of the French men through a door, which swings open to reveal Marie Fred kissing another French man. Quotes * Wayne: Ya know what's a Mennonite's favorite kind of raisin? Barn-raisin'. * Dan: It's a great day for eight. Beers. * Glen: To be fair, if there's one woman who could make me switch teams, she is it. Daryl: But I… Katy: Wait. Glen, switch teams to what? Glen: Catholicism. * Tanis: Four practices in six days? I think we're ready. Mary-Anne: We're ready. Tanis: We're ready? Betty-Anne: We're ready? Tanis: We're ready? Axe and Slash: We're ready. * Shoresy: Nice work. Celly fuckin' harder, you're the pride of your community. * Betty-Anne: If you're Native, I'm Elizabeth Warren. * Coach: Khloe Kardashian at Coachella's more Native than you, Boomtwown. It's fuckin' embarrassing. * Shoresy: Hey, can I have your address? I'll put a little note in the mail, remind you how fuckin' useless you are.… Can I grab your email? Oh, I'll just get it from your mom. Running Gags * Wayne's turtleneck * Great fishing in Quebec * To be fair * Not sure that's PC, buddy * Some of that good fuckin': mmm, mmm-hmmm, mmm, mmm-hmmm * Donk all day * Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah * I'm hammered * Jean-Carl works at TD Bank Trivia * Bonnie's bet was regarding John Tavares, who signed a $77 million contract with the Toronto Maple Leafs in 2018, a highly controversial decision especially among New York Islanders fans. Bonnie bet that he would have a slow start, but he scored his first goal in his debut game for the Leafs. * Mary-Anne's chirp that "if you're Native, I'm Wakandan" refers to the fictional African kingdom of Wakanda, home of the Marvel Comics hero Black Panther, and featured in the 2018 film Black Panther. * Betty-Anne's chirp that "if you're Native, I'm Elizabeth Warren" refers to the U.S. Senator by that name. Warren identified herself as Cherokee or Native American for much of her career in academia, despite having no evidence of direct ancestry, drawing criticism both from the Cherokee Nation and from her political opponents, including U.S. president Donald Trump. * Stephen Huszar, who plays Yorkie, receives billing as a main character in this episode. The kinesiology student who meets Tyson and Joint Boy is not named in the dialogue, but is credited as "Sally." Music According to Tunefind, the following songs are featured in this episode: * O Siem by Susan Aglukark (Letterkenny Irish intro song) * Walk Tall by Kele (the hockey game) * Blue Lagoon by T>I (feat. Current Value) (Roald explains his "jerk board") * Throwaway Love by Tommy and the Commies (Daryl talks to Gail at MoDean's) * Bootstrap Bill by Unglued (Stewart gets up after satisfying Aly and Bianca) * Static Disaster by (brawl in Quebec and end credits) Appearances * Wayne * Daryl * Dan * Bonnie McMurray * Katy * Glen * Rosie * Tanis * Betty-Anne * Mary-Anne * Coach * Reilly * Jonesy * Joint Boy * Tyson * Ron * Dax * Gail * Stewart * Roald * Connor * Darien * Aly * Bianca * Jim Dickens * Native Coach (Brooker Muir) * Boomtown * Fisky * Schultzy * Axe * Slash * Barts * the Ginger and Boots * Scottie Wallis * Anik * Sally (Lily Gao) * Jean-Guy * Jean-Pierre Category:Episodes Category:Season 7